The Wolf House
by FFA331
Summary: After the battle at the wolf house in The Lost Hero, what if Jason, Piper and Leo had decided to explore the old building and found something very unexpected?


**Takes place at the wolf house, before the trio heads back to camp.**

A smile managed it's way onto Jason's tired face. "Hey guys, why don't we explore a bit? A haven't been here since I was a child and all our serious problems have been dealt with now so..."

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" Piper wondered aloud.

"I gues-" Jason began.

"Maybe Sparky will remember something!" Leo suggested, a little too enthusiastically.

"Okay, geez, let's explore," Piper moaned, not sounding too excited.

"Awesome!" Leo howled, his exhaustion instantly vaporizing.

Piper rolled her eyes, but smiled as Jason threw an arm around her shoulder. "Easy there, Leo. This way," instructed the son of Zeus.

Leo eagerly followed.

Walking through an old mansion with someone as ADHD as Leo, was ridiculously annoying. If Jason had a dollar for every time Piper threatened to buy him a harness and leash, well, let's just say that he'd be rich. He was always setting his hair on fire. thankfully he put it out abruptly each time, meaning there was no serious damage to then house or the demigods in it.

All in all, it wasn't too eventful. Jason wore a curious look the whole time, but never showed any obvious signs of remembrance. Of course, things got eventful rather quickly when they came across a odd pair of golden doors. Jason smiled and explained to his friends how it was the room he had stayed in when he lived at the wolf house. While it might have had golden doors, but don't be deceived. The room itself wasn't too big and all it had was one bed and a small dilapidated dresser for a few supplies and a pair or two of clothes.

That was when Jason noticed strange tile in the far corner of the room. It was coloured differently and even though his memory was still fuzzy, he felt like it didn't belong there. So, he went over to the tile and fiddled with it for a bit until it slipped, just a bit, to the side. There was another room beneath them.

"Leo," he called. "I don't remember this room. Your dad is Hephaestus, any chance that you can tell what's down there?"

Leo-and Piper, for that matter-came over. Leo rolled his eyes. "He's not the god of secret passages Jason, but..." He squatted next to the hole in the floor and placed a hand on the ground. "There are no mechanical devices down there. Not even electricity...but then again, this entire house has nothing mechanical, but...um...there is this fire...I can't imagine why. It's not magical. It's normal, man-made fire."

"Fire?" Piper repeated.

"That's weird," Jason added. "I'm guessing we should check it out."

"Well," Piper muttered. "There could be monsters."

"I doubt it. They all left," Jason reminded them. "Besides, I feel something strange."

"Like a curse?" Leo offered.

Jason shook his head. "No. It's doesn't feel evil, more like...just a spell."

"Oh, you're so good with words Son of Jupiter," Leo mocked.

Jason smacked him lightly. "That's it. Guess whose going down first?"

"Wait. Wha-" he was interrupted by Piper pushing him down the hole, into the next room. He groaned, but thankfully the fall was less than ten feet, so he was okay. "Ugh, my butt."

Piper snickered as Jason chuckled. "What's it look like down there?" she asked, laughing.

"What's it look like? It looks like sewer had a baby with a cave. It's gross and forlorn and-" he froze.

Piper giggled, "Ooh, big word. Anything interesting down there?"

...

"Leo?" She called.

...

"Leo?" Jason called, sounding seriously concerned. "Leo!"

"Um..." Leo mumbled, so quiet they could barely hear it. "Get down here..."

Piper groaned. "It's okay, I'll fly you down," Jason suggested. She smiled and grabbed his waist. Carefully he flew her down.

Leo was right. It was like a sewer-cave hybrid. Roots came from above them and water made puddles around them. The gross green colour made him (and Piper) rather uncomfortable. A row of torches illuminated the room on the far wall.

Then, they saw what Leo had seen.

A boy.

He looked about their age with tangled, messy, dirty, uncut, black hair. It hung, untamed, in front of his eyes, which were gently shut. He looked completely at peace. It was rather strange considering how dirty he was and the fact that he was lying in a large puddle, floating just below the surface. The puddle wasn't really at puddle. It was about waist deep on Piper.

The three exchanged worried glances. Jason was positive that the strange spell feeling was coming from the boy.

"He's enchanted?" Piper suggested.

Leo shook his head in disbelief. "An enchanted sleep?"

Jason looked at the boy intently. "How's he breathing?" he wondered as he slowly, cautiously, waded over to him. Leo and Piper followed.

"Jason," Piper said. "He looks familiar." He and Leo nodded.

"Wait a minute," Leo mumbled, causing all three of them to stop dead in their tracks. "Water."

"Water?" Piper voiced Jason's thought as if she was reading his thoughts.

"Wait..." Jason said, thinking. "Water as in the god of?"

Leo nodded.

"Wait up," Piper interjected. "You mean...you think this is the son of Poseidon?"

"In the flesh," Leo muttered.

"There's only one-" Piper began.

"And he's missing," Leo finished. "Coincidence? Don't think so."

"So this..." she whispered, standing over the boy, beside Jason and Leo.

"Is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus," Leo announced.

"Wow," was all Jason could manage.

For awhile, they just stood there, in silence.

"So, we win!" Leo shouted, breaking the silence and startling Piper to make her stumble back a bit and nearly fall. Thankfully, Jason caught her.

"Huh?" She blurted.

"Annabeth will love us forever!" Leo explained. "So let's just-"

"Leo no!" Piper screamed as Leo's hand went through the surface and touched Percy's side. All of a sudden, they all flew back at least 15 feet. Beside Percy stood the unmistakably proud figure of the Queen of the Gods.

"Hera," Leo moaned as he rubbed his hand. "I was just gonna pick him up. So, you know, we could take him back to his girlfriend."

Hera stared right into Jason's eyes. "You can't. Don't you get it Jason?"

Jason frowned. His memory had come back enough for him to understand. "So he's here to see Lupa?"

Hera nodded. "You, cannot screw this up."

Piper drew Katopris (A/N: I HOPE I SPELT THAT RIGHT, OTHERWISE, OOPS SORRY) and growled, "Annabeth is seriously missing him."

Leo pulled a hammer from his tool belt and copied Piper. "Yeah, cut it out with the games." Hera was still looking at Jason though.

"Guys, put the weapons down, how are you going to stop her?" Jason reminded them, his eyes never leaving Hera's.

"But Jason," Piper began, but she stopped. "Hera, what is going on?" she asked as she and Leo put away their weapons.

"Jason knows," the goddess sang.

"Jason?" Piper asked.

He sighed, pulling his gaze away from Hera and meeting his feet. "A trade," he whispered.

Hera smiled as Piper frowned. "What? Jason speak up, I can't hear you."

He took a deep breath and looked right into her kaleidoscope ones. "It can wait until we get back."

"Yes, it can," Hera chimed. "In the meantime, I need all three of you to promise not to utter a word of this to Annabeth or anyone. At all. Swear on the Styx."

"I swear," Jason promised. Thunder rumbled. His two friends looked horrified by his words.

"Jason!" Leo scolded. "Did you see Annabeth at a-"

"I saw her Leo!" he cried. "But...this is bigger!" Leo was shocked by Jason's tone. He saw it in his eyes.

Finally, Leo nodded sadly. "Whatever it is man, I trust you. I swear on the river Styx that I will never tell anyone that I saw Percy here today..."

Piper was crying. "Annabeth will hate me..." she whispered. Jason threw an arm around her shoulder. "If," she stated boldly, "If your plan works will he and Annabeth be reunited?"

"That is the plan," Hera promised. "And you can tell both of them after, and only AFTER, they do."

Piper took a deep breath. "Fine," she huffed. "I swear."

"Good, now go." With that, Hera disappeared. Luckily, they all looked away in time.

"So that's it?" Piper whispered.

Jason nodded sadly. "Yeah, come on, let's go."

"Wait," Piper whispered. She waded back over to Percy and grabbed his limp hand, tightly, in hers. "You'll see her again." She leaned in close to her ear. "Percy Jackson, you will see Annabeth Chase again. Remember."

***AFTER THE MEETING***

"At your camp?" Piper asked, as she and Jason walked out of the meeting hand-in-hand. "He's at the-"

"I know Piper, but Hera will guide him there. The wolf house is the first part of a roman Demi-gods training. If he's there..." He gestured his free hand as if to say 'do you get it?'

"He'll end up at Camp Jupiter."

"Yup," Jason smiled. "I hope..." he whispered. Piper was about to say something nice, but Annabeth jogged over them and Piper wasn't all that eager to find out what happened when you broke an oath on the River Styx.

"Hey Jason," she called. "Do you really think that Percy's there? At your Camp Jupiter place?"

Jason forced a smile, squeezing Piper's hand. "Don't worry Annabeth."

She gave a weak smile. "I'm not," she lied.

"Come on," Piper said. "Let's go for a walk by the beach. Jason, go help Leo get started, the sooner the better."

Jason sighed as the two girls walked off. He remembered what Piper had said to Percy and prayed to every god that he could think of, that they would be reunited.

***AT THE WOLF HOUSE***

His eyes fluttered open and all he could only remember five words and a smiling, gray-eyed, blonde haired face.

"Percy Jackson...Annabeth Chase...Remember..."

**This is my first time posting a story on this site, so I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a while since I read the Lost Hero, so I'm sorry, if it doesn't quite fit with the story line. Feel free to let me know if you think it does or doesn't. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Again, sorry if it wasn't all that great or if their are any spelling or grammatical mistakes (I think I got them all though).**


End file.
